


What if...Excalibur had Rebelled?

by DayenuRose



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Defiance, Excalibur, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Krakoa, Married Couple, What-If, false paradise, fragment, mention of dead or missing characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayenuRose/pseuds/DayenuRose
Summary: For the suspicious, it is obvious that Krakoa is not the Paradise it appears to be on the surface. It’s time for someone to do something about this. Enter Rogue, Gambit and Excalibur.~*~*~*~(This story, while inspired by a comic panel from Excalibur #16 was written before the issue was released. There are a few references to things which happened during 'X of Swords.' But, I did not read XoS, so I don’t actually know how these things took place. If you don’t have a vague sense of what is happening in 'Dawn of X,' then I suppose there are a few spoilers. Even then, this is all pretty much speculation in the spirit of the old ‘what if’s...’--just with a happier ending.)
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What if...Excalibur had Rebelled?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an odd piece for me. A couple of weeks ago AppleJ shared a preview panel from Excalibur #16 on the Romy discord. In the panel, Rogue appeared to be taking a leadership role and she appeared to be annoyed with someone other than Gambit. Both of these observations garnered a general interest from the group and a hope this might lead to some better in-comic characterization.
> 
> The preview panel sparked this idea in my head. I wanted to know who was Rogue annoyed with? Were Rogue and Gambit finally working as a team like they’re meant to be? Would someone finally stand up to this nonsense? So, I scribbled out this piece and shared it in the forum, where it quickly got lost in the general conversation, probably unread.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> Then, a couple of days ago, CodeAliasWave posed the question, why don’t authors share ‘fragments’ like artists share ‘scraps’. Little pieces that don’t really belong anywhere, complete enough to stand on their own, and may or may not lead to a completed work in the future. After some discussion, Code put out the challenge for writers to do that, post their fragments. And while I’m not certain most of the ‘fragments’ in my WIP folder would work as stand alone pieces (most of them are future chapters of stories I intend to finish), this one did fit her description. So, Code—here is my attempt at sharing a fragment.
> 
> Also, a quick note to Angel_Gidget. Gidge, you said if I posted this piece, you’d post your Amethyst story—which I believe is a better story and the world seriously needs more Amethyst fics, so please share.
> 
> ~*~*~*~

Rogue crossed her arms and huffed loudly. She stared down the people in charge. “All right, Ah’ve had enough. Ah’m— _we’re_ —done.” 

“Chère?” Gambit wasn’t questioning her decision, only confirming the action needed without giving away their plans. 

“It’s time, sugah. Ah’m done playing along. Ah don’t want to pretend anymore, Ah want to speak my own mind again.” Rogue didn’t look behind her. She didn’t need to. She knew her husband had her back and that was enough. 

“D’accord.” His voice echoed the same grim determination she felt. She almost wanted to smile (thought that would ruin her ‘don’t mess with me’ demeanor) as she heard him mutter under his breath. “‘Bout time.”

“Pardon me?” Though he was standing right in front of them, the Professor’s voice came across hollow and distant. The opaque fishbowl helmet hid his expression—but Rogue imagined it as belittling and dismissive as his tone suggested. 

Well, she wasn’t going to put up with that. Their one time mentor was flanked by Magneto on one side, Moira on the other. Things had certainly changed since the Professor had welcomed her—and later Remy—onto the team as they sought redemption for choices they had made which hurt others and help for what they had been unable to control. Now, being a Mutant was all about survival of the fittest and power through might. Those who might have protested were silenced. Their concerns became unquestioning praise; their dissent turned to indiscriminate cooperation. 

Rogue didn’t flinch as she met the Professor’s unseen eyes hidden behind the stretched out ‘X.’ Beside him, Magneto intently studied her like he didn’t recognize her anymore. While he examined her with eyes as cold and cruel as ice, Rogue realized she didn’t know him anymore either—and maybe she never truly did. (How had she ever considered him a viable option?) Moira visually dissected her. Her scientific brain attempted to pull Rogue apart and put her back together in a way that fit ‘the plan.’ 

Not giving an inch, Rogue squared her shoulders and stood her ground. “Ya heard me. Ah said, we’re done. My husband and Ah are leaving. We’ve had enough of this tomfoolery. We’re going back to New York. The rest of the team is welcome to join us if they want.”

“I’m in.” Jubilee clenched her fists and pressed them tightly against her thighs. The air around her practically crackled as she barely contained her ‘fireworks.’ “Shogo and I are done with this place too. I think I’d rather be working as Patsy’s secretary again than live in a so-called paradise where my son isn’t truly welcome.” 

“Oui, petite.” Gambit agreed. “Your son needs his mama and dis ain’t de place to raise ton enfant. Been t’ enough places dat claimed t’ be paradise t’ know dis ain’t de utopia you all claim it to be. All de parties and pretty flowers, they ain’t anythin’ more than a thin veneer meant to hide what this place truly is—the lab and prison of a corrupt oligarchy who want to control every aspect of our lives. Decorating an open grave with flowers can’t hide de sepulcher’s stench forever.”

“But...” Rictor protested. “...What about [A]? He helped me...”

“Sugah, ya can stay if ya want. Ah ain’t gonna force ya—we ain’t like this bunch.” She gestured the the three leaders of the island. “But Ah want ya to think on this before ya decide. Apocalypse never gives his ‘help’ without taking more in return. Like Sinister, the price he demands is always more costly than you realize. They want to corrupt your soul—remake you in their image while at the same time making you their slaves. It takes a strong person to break free of their hold and even then, their taint still stains what they leave behind and lingers for years. Those are the kind of monsters our _illustrious_ leaders have allied themselves with.” 

Rictor’s indecision weighted heavily between the two groups. His friends and teammates verses the leaders he was suppose to trust. He’d felt trapped, alone, and dangerous until [A] had rescued him. Surely, he owed the man something....

“Rictor,” Gambit spoke low and intense. Unlike Xavier’s emotionless drone, Gambit’s voice trembled with the emotion of one who knew exactly of what he spoke and didn’t want anyone else to experience the same as long as he could do anything about it. “How long before Apocalypse decides that you will be more useful to him as Famine, or Pestilence....or _Death._ " 

Swallowing hard, Rictor nodded. It was impossible to be on any of the X-teams and not know their long sordid history with Apocalypse. Everyone knew the ancient mutant wasn’t to be trusted—but Rictor had trusted him because Xavier had. No matter what else might happen, Rictor didn’t want to be a Horseman or a slave. Still, they were asking him to choose a side. How could he? 

“I...” Rictor glance between the two sides. Three verse three. Strong minds battling it out in a contest of wills. “What about Betsy?”

“We ain’t abandoning our friends. We’ll find a way to rescue her,” Rogue responded with the upmost confidence. 

“Even if we must steal her from the jaws o’ death itself. Ain’t dat right, Roguey.” Gambit extended his bō staff and held it in an easy, open stance. He was ready for offense or defense, whichever was required first. 

“That’s right, swamp rat, that’s right.” 

Xavier said nothing, having already given her ‘present body’ up for a loss. There was no compassion in Moira’s or Magneto’s faces either. No one on Krakoa but his team cared that Betsy was gone. And they were the only ones willing to do something about it. Rictor crossed his arms and scowled. Suddenly the lines didn’t seem so blurry after all. 

Rogue broke eye contract with Xavier for the first time as she headed to the gate for the last time. “Let’s go.”

“Stop.” Professor Xavier’s voice echoed in her ears and in her head. The none too gentle push of persuasion bored into her mind, attempting to tear it apart layer by layer as he redoubled his efforts to stop her progress. She resisted brute force attack. Sweat beaded along her hairline and her heart pounded heavy in her chest. She couldn’t get enough oxygen to fill her lungs, but she didn’t let that stop her. He drew strength from his cohorts—though united by a common goal, the support he sought was fractured by their personal desires. A step back and to her right, Rogue felt Gambit’s presence. The eternal static which kept the others from reading his thoughts, also blocked Xavier’s psychic attack from stopping him. Though Remy’s mental shields remained in place, he poured his strength into her. She was son coeur, and he was her heart. Their fates were entangled with each other and they were united in purpose. Stronger together. He found home in her, she found harbor in him. Xavier stood no chance. 

Bolstered by Remy’s presence, Rogue let her collection of psyches out to play. She was used to the noise and when she chose to let them out, she had more control over them than when they escaped. The chaos in her brain was too much for the Professor. His voice was no longer welcomed among the others in her head. With a deafening mental roar, her psyches kicked Xavier out. Free from his psychic attack, Rogue moved to her husband’s side. “Ya ready?”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Get a room,” Jubilee teased as she and Rictor fell in line behind the couple. 

“Dat’s exactly what I plan t’ do once we get back home.” Gambit grinned at the younger woman over his wife’s shoulder. 

Jubilee and Rictor laughed. In the process of defying the Krakoan leadership, a weight had slipped from their shoulders. It was as if something had been dragging them down, controlling their actions since the moment they set foot on the island.

When they reached the gate, Gambit exchanged his bō for a deck of cards. “Shall we go out with a bang, mon coeur.” 

“Go ahead.”

Without looking back, Gambit flicked a full house behind him. A burst of fuchsia energy arced over the heads of the remaining members of Excalibur and landed at the feet of the dumbfounded, would-be despots. They didn’t move as the playing card sizzled and sparked for a moment before exploding in a brilliant, blinding flash of pink. Xavier and the others never expected anyone to challenge their rule, so they were not prepared to deal with a pair of heroes who by their very nature defied authority. They’d forgotten for some of the mutants who were forced to live on this island—friends and family mattered more than organizations and manifestos. 

The moment of hesitation caused by the explosion following so quickly on then act of defiance was enough to allow Excalibur to escape unhindered. Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee, and Rictor left Krakoa and its malignant influences behind without a second look. They had work to do.


End file.
